Ice Block
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Shuichi points out a certain trait of Yuki's and Yuki reflects. YukixShuichi


Title: Ice Box

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

Paring: ShuichixYuki

-----

_SLAM!_

Yuki just threw him out of the house after yet another fight between the two lovers. He couldn't take the noise anymore. Somehow, his telling Shuichi that he should be quiet escalated into a full-blown argument about the other's personality. He came to a particular statement that had blown the whole disagreement out of perspective.

"Maybe if you didn't have the temper of a raging rhino and the personality of an ice block, we wouldn't get into these arguments; did you ever think of that?" Shuichi yelled at the novelist a few moments ago.

That did it. Yuki screamed for him to get out of the house. This time, Shuichi didn't protest, he willingly let Yuki push him out the door. After Yuki had slammed the door, vented for a while, and had three cigarettes, did he realize that the brat had a valid point. His temper did get the better of him most of the time. He usually jumped to shoving his pink-haired lover out of the house rather than talking out his problems. It seemed he had been doing that all his life, pushing away things that mattered the most and becoming an "ice box" as Shuichi had called him.

Yuki flopped onto the couch and leaned back into the cushions, breathing the lingering scent of his lover. He couldn't believe that Shuichi wasn't tired of his stoic personality and left him. Maybe it was the thousands of times that Yuki had told him to stay. Would he come back this time? Or did Shuichi's patience finally snap?

Yuki sat there for a while longer, about five minutes until he heard the door open and he saw Shuichi come back into the living room. Yuki saw the other's eyes soften at the writer, but then they hardened again.

"I came to get some clothes. I'm staying with Hiro for a while. I don't know when or if I'll be back." He simply said and he went into the bedroom. Yuki heard the opening and closing of drawers, the tossing of clothing into a bag, the zippering of said bag and Shuichi walking back to the living room.

"I'll see you when I'll see you. Bye Yuki." Shuichi said turning away and going toward the door. Yuki jumped up and grabbed Shuichi's arm.

"Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed when he felt Yuki's hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry." Yuki said simply. Shuichi yanked his arm out of Yuki's grasp.

"No you're not. You're just saying it so I'll come back to you and let you have your way with me." Shuichi said. Yuki looked down at the ground.

"I'm being sincere about this Shuichi. I don't want you to go."

"You seemed so sure that you wanted me to leave about an hour and a half ago." Shuichi said coldly. Yuki inwardly flinched at the cutting words.

"I see that I've rendered you speechless. Now if you'll excuse me…" Shuichi started out down the hall when Yuki had turned and tossed him into the wall. His lips crashed against the younger ones. The kiss lasted for a good minute and Yuki backed away. Shuichi glared at him, then his breath-taking amethyst eyes watered up and he quickly looked down at the floor. The tears started to fall freely and his fist curled. Shuichi started to hit Yuki's broad, muscular chest.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…" He kept repeating with each hit. Yuki just stood there and allowed the singer to repeatedly hit him. After a couple of moments, Shuichi finally stopped crying and hitting Yuki. Yuki pulled him against his chest again, running his fingers through Shuichi's pink hair.

"I really am sorry." Yuki said.

"I know you are." Shuichi responded.

"Look at me." Shuichi didn't respond. "Shuichi look at me." Yuki ordered. Shuichi looked up into his lover's golden eyes.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but I really do care about you. I'm just… I'm so set in my ways; I've never been patient. I've never had to share my self with anyone before; I've never been with anyone in any kind of long-term relationship before. There have been many women, and Yuki, but…you're my real first…intimate lover, not for sex, or money, or fame; because you have all of that already, with some help from me. You're here because you love me, and you're still here because…I've come to care about you Shuichi." Yuki said.

"You…really?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes. I do." Yuki smiled at the pink-haired boy; his pink-haired idiot. Shuichi smiled up at him. Yuki leaned down and kissed him again. Shuichi melted into the kiss. Yuki lifted him up and carried him into the bedroom.

_You seem to be melting my ice block, you little idiot._

----------------------

The End. NO FLAMES PLEASE.


End file.
